Takao's Doctors Appointment
by allofthesparrowhawk
Summary: Oneshot! Takao Kazunari, now about 28 years old, goes in for a check-up only to find out his usual doctor is unavailable, leaving him with another one...that doctor being none other than Midorima Shintaro. hmm that doesnt sound interesting. . .) but its MidoTaka sooo it doesn't matter. I liked writing about them and I hope you enjoy reading about them /


**Chapter 1**

"4:30 pm doctor's appointment", Takao writes on a sticky note. "Yush. Now I won't forget this time." Not that he could, the brunette sighs at the thought of the last time he 'forgot'. He scratches his head and laughs. "_It's just a baby check up Taki, you don't have to be scared", _Takao mimics his little sister's small voice. "Jeez. . . I'm not 'Scared' of a small check up. . ." gulping at the end of this thought Takao looks around his messy apartment. "Hmf. It's been a while since I've visited home…maybe I should g~ . . ." at that his phone started ringing to the tune of Guren no Yumia. "U-Uh . . . speaking of home" he murmurs as he answers the phone. "Moshi-moshi." ". . .Takao?" a frail voice answers, "I sneezed". Takao blinks in confusion for a few seconds and realized it was his sister. "eeeh? Did you call me just to tell me that?" Takao grins at his little sister's actions. "Yes. Shin-chan said that when you sneeze someone is talking about you" his sister finishes sounding proud of the information she got from Takao's former teammate, Midorima Shintaro. "oh…is that s~", Takao stops mid-sentence surprised, "S-SHIN-CHAN!?" he exclaims into the phone. "Taki don't yell, it's unpolite", his sister says sounding a little grumpy now. Instead of correcting her mistake of putting 'un' in front of polite Takao gives in to his stubborn sister, "okay okay. Your right, I should be more polite and be like a prince and listen to the fair and bea-uuuuutiful princess." A soft giggle is heard from the other end. Takao smiles at the sound of his little sister's laughter. "That's my girl", Takao grins, "Now. . .Does 'Shin-chan' know you call him that?" It goes silent on the other end when his sister finally answers, "hmmm that's a tuff question. . . Are YOU actually going to go to the doctor's this time?" Takao stammers, "y-yes. You know . . . for a little girl, you are very mature". You can hear the smile in her voice now, "Of course… I AM getting pretty old, Taki… I gotta go now. Bye-bye". This leaving Takao smiling as he closed his phone. "What am I going to do with her", he murmurs to himself. Still smiling, Takao looks to the other side of the room at the clock on the wall. His eyes widen in fear. _2:54 pm_. "I- I have time", he tries to reassure himself. Walking towards the couch and laying down hoping a nap will stop him from thinking too much. "I have time. . ." he whispers as he starts to drift into darkness. _"Hold him down", a man in a long white coat orders three young ladies with claws for hands. "We're going to have to operate. Give me the clamps. . . we need to keep his eyes open long enough to remove the Eagle Eye." Takao tries to scream at the man in the white coat but his mouth is stitched shut. "Hold still now, it will only take a minute," the mad eyed doctor grumbles while picking up a sharp edged ice-cream scooper. "Maybe NOW you'll come see me when you're told," the doctor says with a grin moving the scooper closer to his eye. . ._"NOOO!" Takao screams bolting up straight from the couch. ". . . Nightmare," Takao shivers. "Jeez. Doctors are sca~" he freezes and looks around the dim room towards the clock on the wall. _4:42pm. _Late. Takao runs out his apartment dashing down two levels of stairs only to curse silently for forgetting his car keys. He then goes back in, gets his keys and uses the elevator back down again. Very frustrated, Takao drives to the hospital and runs inside to his doctor's office. "Excuse me?" Takao huffs at the elderly lady at the desk, "I had an appointment at 4:30 with Dr. Numari?" The lady lifts her eyebrow and looks at Takao. "My name is Takao Kazunari?" Takao breathes. The nurse scratches her head thinking. "Oh, oh yes. Now I remember," the elderly lady smiles not finishing her thought. Takao looks around awkwardly looking for anyone else to assist him. "Was that all?," Takao asks the lady. The elderly lady looks up from her desk as if she forgot he was there. Takao can't help but feel bad for Kuroko now. This must be how Kuroko feels all the time. "hmm? Oh I'm sorry dear. Dr. Numari moved you to a new doctor for check up since he had a meeting." "New doctor?" Takao questions. "Don't worry dear it's only temporary…Unless you would like to re-schedule?" the lady at the desks asks with an unusually large smile. "N-no…It's fine" Takao says, half reassuring himself that it was, in fact, okay. "Well then. Follow me," the elderly lady stands and leads Takao into a small, blue room. The room had a chair with wheels set up next to a metal desk with nothing but a jar full of cotton swabs and tongue pressers. Across the room from the desk was a exam table that felt almost like a Lafer recliner but with saran wrap covering it. "Just take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly" the elderly nurse says pointing at the exam table. Takao nods his head slowly and sits on the exam table patiently. "Alrightie than" the nurse says shutting the door on her way out. After a few minutes the door to the room opens as a man with a long white coat walks in. "SHIN-CHAN!?" Takao exclaims a bit relieved. Midorima stares at Takao unbelieving at what is happening. "You seem happy to see me…" Takao teases. "Shut your mouth" Midorima glares at Takao. "Now is that any way to treat your patient?" Takao playfully asks making himself blush at the thought of being Shin-chan's 'patient'. "But you aren't my average patient" Midorima grins. "Aren't you scared of the hospital Takao?" Midorima's grin grows larger. "N-no. . .l-lets just get this check up over with already" Takao says shyly looking to the side. "Alright" Midorima reaches behind himself and locks the door. Takao, still looking to the side, didn't notice Midorima lock the door. Pulling his stethoscope on, Midorima swiftly walks over to Takao and puts the stethoscope to takao's heart. "Your heart is racing" Midorima teases. At that Takao's face reddens, "U-URASAI". Midorima smiles a bit and continues. Putting the stethoscope down, Midorima slowly runs his lanky hands up Takao's shirt rubbing his fingers over Takao's chest. "W-w-what are you~. . ." Takao tries to refuse but was stopped short by the sensation of Midorima's caress. Midorima kisses Takao's neck and lets his hands wonder Takao's body. "Ch-Chotto matte~" Takao was taken aback by Midorima's actions. "S-Shin-chan ah" Takao gasps as Midorima's hand slides down Takao's pants. "Your already hard?", Midorima whispers in Takao's ear, "I haven't even started yet." Takao moans at Midorima's seductive tone. Midorima's long skinny fingers run up and down Takao's cock causing pre-cum to run down Midorima's fingers. Takao, wanting Midorima to feel good too, grabs his former teammates finger and slowly sucks the cum off as he struggles with midorima's pant buckle. Lowering himself, takao grabs hold of Midorima's dick making the young adult groan with pleasure. Takao takes Midorima's cock into his mouth, not expecting it to be so big. "Takao" Midorima moans, too quiet for Takao to hear. Moving his head forward and back, Takao sucks Midorima's manhood until a warm liquid of pre-cum pours down his throat leaving him no choice but to swallow the semen. "Gnaa" Takao gasps as Midorima bends Takao over the examining table. "Don't worry, we have extra lubricant…not that we need it" Midorima smirks. Takao clenches his fists as Midorima grabs his waist and pushes his dick in. Midorima thrusts his cock farther and farther making Takao moan loader. "ah…chotto matte…Shin-chan" Takao gasps. "I-I can't ahh" Midorima thrusts one last hard thrust into takao's ass making himself cum into the brunette. Midorima pulls out of Takao out of breath. After a while of resting in the doctor's office, Midorima and Takao decide to go back home to **their** apartment. "This is why I can't be seen with you in public. . . I can't help but to devour you" Midorima smiles grabbing hold of his boyfriends hand. "Love you too Shin-chan" Takao chortled.


End file.
